Confusion
by KDreams
Summary: Riku gets caught in a love triangle between Risa, Daisuke, and herself. She loves Daisuke, but she knows Risa should be with him. Problem: Dark. He gets separated from Daisuke and now is causing trouble for everyone. RikuDark DaiRisa. Next chappy is weird
1. Confusion

_Title_: none yet

_Author_: KDreams1212

_Full Summary_: Riku is suddenly quite jealous of Risa. Even though she knows it's not right, her being her younger sister, Riku feels that she gets everything. Not only that, but she gets caught in a love triangle between Risa, Daisuke, and herself. She hates the idea of stealing Daisuke away from Risa when clearly they make the perfect match. Plus, Daisuke already likes her. But there's one problem: Dark. After a terrible accident, a chemical and potion reaction causes the two to separate into two bodies. With a separate Dark in the picture, matters get worse. --- The storyline is a little different than the series, but not enough to make it AU. Oh, and sorry if some of the characters seem a little OOC. Riku&Dark. Risa&Daisuke.

_A/N_: Um, this is my first D.N. Angel fic so please be nice with the reviews! I really hope you like it! R&R!

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**D.N. Angel Story**

Chapter 1: Confusion

Riku combed her hair quickly. Of-course, it didn't take long since her hair was so short. It took three maybe four strokes, but she added in a couple extra just in case. She put her book bag in her gym bag. Then, she picked up her bag and walked towards the stairs. While walking down the hallway, she passed by Risa's room, where she was brushing her long, beautiful hair. Not that Riku was much of a hair person, but she watched Risa comb her hair. It was much longer than hers, making an obvious difference between Riku and Risa. Bottom line was that Risa was much prettier than Riku. Normally, Riku didn't care. But lately… she was feeling different. She had only recently found out that Daisuke liked Risa. It really made her think differently about both Risa and Daisuke. Riku sighed. She hated when she started thinking about things like this. It made her so confused, like she didn't even know herself.

"Riku?" Risa said, as she turned around, finally realizing Riku was there.

"Hey, Risa." Riku said, barely leaving her thoughts. Risa stared at Riku for a long time. She noticed the look on her face.

"Is something the matter, Riku?" Risa asked. Riku snapped out of her thoughts and focused on what Risa was saying. Riku put on a fake smile and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" Riku asked.

"Well, for one thing, you have your gym bag with you. You quit the track team yesterday, remember?" Risa asked. Riku looked down at her gym bag.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot." Riku said with a chuckle. Risa gave a small laugh. Riku went to put away her gym bag, then she took her book bag and went downstairs. She ate her breakfast quickly. Then, she went to the door and left after yelling up to Risa "Risa, I'm leaving!"

Outside, Riku got on her bike and rode to school. She kept thinking more and more about Daisuke and Risa. Riku always thought they _would_ make a cute couple, but she never really thought they _would actually_ get together.Riku sighed. She chained her bike to the bike parking place and walked into her school. She walked to her classroom.

"Okay, you can think about all this later. You have to concentrate in class!" Riku said to herself. She opened the door to her classroom. No one was in there, but her teacher.

"Oh, Ms. Harada. You're early today." Her teacher, Ms. Izuna, said. (Made it up. It gets annoying saying 'her teacher' over and over.)

"Yeah, I quit my track team yesterday. I usually have practices in the morning so I have to get here early. But I keep forgetting that I don't have practice anymore! So I'm early." Riku said.

"Well, that's reasonable, but may I ask for you to wait outside?" Ms. Izuna asked. Riku nodded. She went outside and decided to wait outside since it was a nice day. She went outside and sat in the grass. She continued on her thoughts about Daisuke, Risa, and herself. (I used the word 'outside' too much... sorry.)

**HHHHH**

"Oh no!" Daisuke yelled, "I'm going to be late for class!" He grabbed his bag and ran downstairs.

"There you are, Dai. I was about to go wake you up. What do you want for breakfast?" his mom asked.

"I don't have time for breakfast! I'm going to be late for class!" Daisuke yelled. He ran out the door. He was running late and he was sure he'd miss the train. (I'll call it that, but what is it a shuttle? Ha ha…) Daisuke ran as fast as he could. _Yes! The train hasn't left yet!_ Daisuke thought. He ran to the train, but as he came closer, he realized that it was the late after train.

"Oh, I missed it!" Daisuke yelled. He sighed and got on the train. _Why did Grandpa ask me to steal that statue so late at night! I knew I'd be late…_ Daisuke thought. As the train arrived at Daisuke's stop, he got off and ran as fast as he could to his school. Suddenly, he saw Riku sitting in the grass, leaning on the school wall.

"Ms. Harada? What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Huh? Niwa?" Riku asked, coming out of her thoughts. She stared atDaisuke for a second, then blushed.

"We're late for class!" Daisuke yelled. Riku looked at her watch.

"Oh no! I completely lost track of time!" Riku yelled. She and Daisuke ran to the classroom.

"Sorry we're late, Ms. Izuna!" They both yelled.

"Oh, there you are, Ms. Harada. You were so early this morning. Why were you late?" Ms. Izuna asked.

"I'm sorry. I completely lost track of time!" Riku answered. Ms. Izuna looked at Daisuke.

"Overslept." He said.

"Have a seat." She said. The two sat down.

**HHHHH**

Somewhere in the middle of class, Daisuke remembered when he met Riku outside. _Why did she blush at me?_ He thought. He dismissed the question easily, though. But Riku sat deep in thought with the same question. _Why did I blush at him? _

**HHHHH**

After class, Risa ran up to Riku.

"Where were you? You left so early, why were you so late?" she asked her.

"I already said, I lost track of time!" Riku said.

"Calm down, Riku! I was only asking." Risa said. Riku didn't reply.

"Anyway, do you mind if I go out tonight?" Risa asked.

"Why, do you have another date with _Dark_?" Riku asked with an attitude.

"Stop treating Dark like he's evil! He's a complete gentleman. And for your information, Niwa invited me to his house!" Risa yelled at her. Riku froze.

"You're going to Niwa's?" she asked. Risa nodded forcefully.

"Yes I am! He said he wanted to make dinner for me!" Risa said. Riku blushed, but looked down disappointed.

"Oh…" she said in a whisper. Risa frowned.

"Are you okay, Riku? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –" Risa began, but Riku cut her off.

"Just leave me alone!" Riku yelled as she ran away.

"Riku?" Risa asked. She would've run after her, but Daisuke came up to her.

"Ms. Harada?" he asked. Risa looked at him.

"Oh, hello, Niwa. There's something wrong with Riku. She's been acting strange. And I think I might have said something to offend her because she ran away." Risa said sadly as her eyes watered.

"Don't worry Ms. Harada. I'm sure she's fine."Daisuke said. _But I have noticed that she's been a little off today… like when she blushed at me. What was that about?_ Dai asked himself. He shook his head. Then, he noticed Risa looking up at him with teary, glimmering, puppy-dog eyes. She was about to cry. (What a crybaby…)

"Don't worry. Maybe you misunderstood her. Maybe she's in a hurry to go home?" Daisuke suggested, blushing.

"You think so?" Risa asked. Daisuke blushed even harder. _Man, if she keeps this up, I'll change!_ Daisuke thought. 'Come on! Let me out! You're making her dinner so let me have her for the day!' Dark said in Dai's head.

"No!" Daisuke said out loud.

"What?" Risa asked.

"Uh, I mean, of-course. Hey, look! See? Her bike is gone! She must have gone home!" Daisuke said, pointing to the bikes.

"You're right!" Risa said happily, "Oh, thank you, Niwa!"

"No problem!"Daisuke replied blushing like crazy, "Anyway, what do you want me to make you? You know, to eat."

"Hm… oh! How about nikujaga (meat and potatoes) with some udon (Japanese noodles)? And maybe gyoza (Japanese style dumplings), too! And as a side… maybe jakopi tofu (tofu with jakopi topping)?" Risa asked, naming a few foods from her favorites list.Daisuke sweat dropped.

"Um…"Daisuke began.

"Oh! I'm sorry, is that too much? I was just naming some foods I like. You don't have to make me all that." Risa said, blushing a tad.

"I'll do it! I'll make you that if it's your favorite meal!"Daisuke said.

"Really? Oh, thank you!" Risa thanked him gratefully, as she hugged him.Daisuke blushed like super-crazy.

"Uh, I got to go, uh, grocery shopping!"Daisuke said as he rushed away.

"Huh? Well, okay! See you later!" Risa called out.

**HHHHH**

Meanwhile, Riku sat on her bed clinging on to her pillow. Why was she so depressed? Why did she run off like that? Why? Why? Why? She kept asking herself. _Why am I so flustered in front of Niwa? Or any time he's mentioned, for that matter! _Riku sighed.

"Uh! What's with me these days?" Riku asked herself aloud. She got up and went back downstairs.

"Riku!" Risa said as she ran up to Riku.

"I didn't want to bother you. Are you okay?" Risa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about before. I guess I was just… in a rush to get home." Riku said making up a story.

"That's just what Niwa said! I'm glad!" Risa said, happily. Riku blushed.

"You talked to Niwa?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. He comforted me when I was sad. He's really nice. And he even said he'll make me nikujaga, udon, gyoza, and jakopi tofu for dinner!" Risa explained.

"All of that!?" Riku asked, in astonishment.

"Yeah! He's so sweet, isn't he?" Risa asked. Riku looked down.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Riku said as she walked towards the door.

"I'm going out." She said as she left.

"O... kay." Risa said in confusion.

**HHHHH**

"I'm home!" Daisuke said as he shut the door. He put down all of his grocery bags on the kitchen table.

"Wow, Dai, you're really going all out for your Sacred Maiden, aren't you?" his mom asked him.

"Yeah, I guess. She asked me to make her a lot. I have to start cooking!" Daisuke said as he took out all of the groceries.

"Well, if you need us, we'll be downstairs dealing with that statue you stole for us yesterday." Grandpa said.

"Sure, but don't bother us when Risa gets here." Daisuke said.

"Of course! You probably want a lot of _alone _with your Sacred Maiden!" his mom said.

"Mom!" Dai yelled. She laughed as she and Grandpa went downstairs. Dai started to prepare the dinner.

"I have to make this perfect for Ms. Harada!" Daisuke said, trying to motivate himself.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Review now please! Try to be nice, okay? The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! So review review review!!


	2. Separated

The next chapter's up! I want to thank all my reviewers! Here are some comments and replies back to you:

_SilverMagic_- You're my first reviewer! Congrats! Thank you! Yeah, I only watch the episodes on TV. Plus, I've only seen four episodes. I've never read the mangas and I don't intend to. You're going to have to bear with me. Thanks!

_Shells_- Um… I guess Risa. Dark likes Risa, at the moment. But this is a Riku/Dark story so you can guess what's coming.

_Blackberry-chan_- Yes, of-course it's going to be Riku/Dark! The beginning will be kind of Riku/Daisuke, but it's Riku/Dark. And yeah, I know it's "Niwa" not "Newa".I changed it. And about the Ms. Harada thing… I'm going on what I've seen in the shows. I don't read the mangas and I don't think I ever will. In the shows, he says Ms. Harada and I guess in the mangas he calls them by their first names or Harada-chan. Well, I've only seen the shows, four episodes to be exact, but you're gonna have to bear with me, okay? Thanks! (Did I sound rude? Sorry…)

_Lady Lithe_- Thank you, and I know I spelled his last name wrong. I changed it

_arandomreader_- Yeah… poor Riku. Don't worry, things are looking up for her! Btw, I've finished the story. I'll only put up a chapter if I get lots of reviews!

_scatter plot_- another Riku/Dark fan… I'm so happy! They're the best. If you don't want to wait for a long time, please continue reviewing!

_Angel Dream Aino_- Don't worry! Riku and Dark is coming up soon!

_xkuroxshinobix_- I will! Here's the next chapter.

Anyway, thanks to all of you. Here's the next chapter!

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Chapter 2: Separated

Riku walked around the park. She wondered about Risa and Niwa. Niwa liked Risa, alright, but did she like him back? _But what about me? Who do I like? Is it Niwa?_ Riku asked herself. She sighed. She couldn't like Niwa. Niwa and Risa would make the best couple and they were perfect for each other. She didn't want to interfere. _But Risa is so interested in Dark!_ Riku thought. Though she disapproved of her going out with Dark, Risa did it anyway. _What does she see in him?_ Riku asked herself.

"Stupid Dark! That pervert is ruining everything!" Riku yelled as she kicked at the ground. "Niwa is way cooler than him at least. How can she like him, but not Niwa? First of all, Dark is a thief! But good Niwa would never do anything like that! He's so nice. He'll do anything for anyone." Riku said. She blushed. _No… he'll do anything for Risa._ Riku sat down on a park swing. She swung back and forth slowly.

"He's the perfect guy for any girl! She's lucky he likes her! She shouldn't take his love for granted! I would be so happy if liked me that way." Riku said. She gasped and clasped her hand on her mouth.

"No, no, no! He likes Risa. I can't like him. But… even if I do, it's pointless. Sooner or later, Risa will fall in love with him too and they'll be together. I have to get over him." Riku said to herself. She sighed. After all she had just said and thought about him, how could she?

**HHHHH**

_Ding! Dong!_ The doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" Daisuke yelled as he ran to open the door. It was Risa of course.

"Hey, Niwa! I'm here! Sorry I'm late." Risa said cheerfully. Daisuke blushed.

"Hi, Ms. Harada. Oh, it's no problem. Come in! Dinner is almost ready!" Daisuke said. He showed Risa the way in and led her to the dining room where he set out two place mats, plates, and sets of eating utensils. Risa sat down in one chair. She smelled the delicious smell of Daisuke's cooking.

"Wow! That smells great, Niwa!" Risa said. Daisuke blushed.

"Uh, thank you. I'll go check if it's ready. I'll be right back." Daisuke said as he went to the kitchen. He brought all the food to the dining room and set it on the table. Then, he took off his apron and sat down to eat.

"Wow! This looks delicious!" Risa said.

"Thanks. Well, let's eat!" Niwa said. He served the food and they began to eat.

"This is so good! You have to teach me how to make this sometime." Risa complimented.

"Thank you and, uh, sure." Daisuke said, blushing. They ate happily.

"Thank you so much for making me all of this. You must have worked so hard!" Risa said, thanking him.

"No problem."

"No, this is really great. You're the best friend a girl could ask for." Risa said.

"Um, thanks." Daisuke said, a little disappointed that she used the word 'friend'. _Man, I was sure this dinner would pull me into a rank higher than 'best friend'!_ Daisuke thought. 'You mean like the rank I'm in?' Dark asked from inside Dai's head.

"Shut up!" Daisuke yelled aloud by accident as he banged the table and stood up.

"What? What did I say?" Risa asked. Daisuke blushed and shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. Sorry." Daisuke said. He sat back down. 'Ha, ha, ha!' Dark laughed. 'Be quiet!' Daisuke yelled inside his mind.

"Uh, so Ms. Harada, how have you been doing lately?" Daisuke asked, simply trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Well, I've been fine, but Riku's been acting so strange. You were right about before, when she just had to go home quickly, but still." Risa explained.

"I know. She's been really out of it lately. I was really surprised. When I came to school, I was really late and when I saw Ms. Harada just sitting outside… it was weird." Daisuke explained.

"She was just sitting there? I wonder what she was thinking about. It must have been something very important if she forgot to come to class." Risa pointed out.

"Yeah…" Daisuke replied. _Maybe she was thinking about what I told her…_ Daisuke thought.

"Niwa?" Risa asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about so much?" Risa asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Well, okay…"

**HHHHH**

Meanwhile, Riku was still sitting on the park swing. She was thinking that maybe if she helped Daisuke get Risa to like him, she could get over him. _But…_ it seemed too hard. How was she supposed to help the guy she liked to get her sister to like him? Especially since she liked some phantom thief!

"Why couldn't he like me? It would be so much easier! Risa could have her Dark guy and I could…" Riku stopped. "…have Niwa to myself." She said quietly.

"Why? Why does he have to like Risa? What does she have that I don't? She's my little twin sister! I'm just the older, more mature version of her. How could he like her over me?" Riku asked herself. Risa was such a brat. She got everything she wanted. She had her older sister's crush falling for her. _Is she that much better than me?_ Riku asked herself.

"Maybe if I got Risa to like Dark more… they would be girlfriend and boyfriend even! Then, after Niwa realizes that Risa likes some one else, he'll start to like me!" Riku said._ No…_ She couldn't just let her sister go out with a phantom thief. It wouldn't be right.

"I'm being selfish." Riku said to herself. She stood up and began to walk back to her house. _I have to let it be. I have to just let it happen the way it happens._ Riku thought. She walked into her house.

"Risa, I'm back!" Riku yelled. She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_**It was getting late so I had to leave. Sorry I couldn't wait for you! **_

_**Risa**_

_**P.S. Oh, and I'll be back around eight, okay?**_

Riku rolled her eyes. She threw away the note and went up to her room. She sat down on her bed.

"I have to talk someone. But who? I'm not close enough to anyone on the track team. No one else at school would understand. There's no way I'm talking to Risa. I can't talk to Daisuke. Then who?" Riku asked herself. She couldn't think of anyone else. Suddenly, her stomach growled. She looked at the clock.

"It's getting late. I should eat." She said to herself. She went downstairs and looked around for something good to eat, but she didn't find much.

"Don't we have anything I can just heat up? I don't feel like cooking!" Riku yelled. Finally, she found some ramen. _This'll have to do._ She thought. She quickly prepared the ramen and ate.

"This is so unfair. Risa is happily eating a huge delicious meal, cooked by Niwa, and I'm sitting here eating ramen! How unfair…" Riku mumbled. _No… it's just that I'm too lazy to cook. She's eating happily because Niwa cooked for her._ Riku thought. She sighed.

**HHHHH**

"That was delicious!" Risa said as she finished eating. "Thank you so much, Niwa! You the greatest!"

"No problem, really." Daisuke said, blushing. Risa looked at the clock.

"It's getting kind of late. I told Riku I'd be home by eight. And I want to stop by the grocery store on my way home. We're almost completely out of food!" (Ha, ha, ha… so she knew Riku would be sitting at home with no dinner… nice.) Risa said.

"Okay, so I guess you should go now, then." Daisuke said as he brought some plates to the kitchen.

"Yeah, sorry can't stay and help you clean up." Risa said.

"Oh, no problem! Um, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Daisuke said as he led Risa to the door.

"Sure. Well, I have to go. Bye!" Risa said as she left.

"Bye." Daisuke said as he shut the door. "Wow! That went pretty well!" he said to himself. He quickly cleaned up and did the dishes. Then, he went to go find his mom and Grandpa. He found them downstairs in that weird ritual room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, Daisuke!" Grandpa said.

"All done with you dinner with your Sacred Maiden?" his mom asked.

"Oh, mom! Will you leave me alone? Anyway, what are you doing?" Daisuke asked.

"You know that statue you stole for us? Well, there were some old ancient potions in it. Cool, right?" she asked.

"What kind of potions are they?" Daisuke asked as he examined the potion bottles.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Grandpa said.

"Oh." Daisuke said as he looked closer at the bottles. 'Let me have a look at them!' Dark demanded.

"No way! You just want to get out!" Daisuke yelled back at him.

"Dark talking to you again?" his mom asked.

"Yeah."

"Just let him out. Maybe he'll recognize the bottles." Grandpa said.

"No! I don't want – ah!" Daisuke yelled as he, being the clumsy guy he is, tripped over and fell. The potions fell and the bottles broke and all of it fell on Daisuke. A thick smoke broke out.

"Daisuke!" His mom and Grandpa yelled.

**HHHHH**

"Riku, I'm home!" Risa yelled as she put down all the groceries. Riku came down from her room and sat down on a chair. She had an angry expression.

"Hey, Risa. Finally went grocery shopping?" Riku asked angrily.

"What? Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot! Did you eat _anything_?" Risa asked.

"Yeah, I found some ramen."

"Here, I'll cook you something to eat." Risa said as she put away the groceries. Riku raised an eyebrow. Risa knew exactly what she was thinking.. She glared at her.

"Don't even say it. I'll make it good this time, I promise!"

"Sure, whatever." Riku replied. Risa smiled as sheheated up the stove and began to cook. Riku sighed.

"Sorry I've been acting really weird, Risa. It's just that… lots of things have been happening and… you know. So sor—" Riku was interrupted.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! I was supposed to meet Dark tonight! I have to go now!" Risa yelled as she grabbed her coat and left.

"Hey, wait! I was talking to you! And what about my meal, you heartless sister!" Riku yelled. _Oh forget it!Wouldn't have been any good anyway!_She thought. She went to turn of the stove, then left.

**HHHHH**

"Are you alright?" Daisuke's mom asked as she blew away some of the smoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said a voice that didn't belong to Daisuke.

"Daisuke?" Grandpa asked. He cleared away the rest of the smoke with a fan. Once cleared, the two's eyes widened. Their jaws dropped. Daisuke scratched head. He brushed himself off, and then turned around.

And there was Dark.

"Ah!" Daisuke yelled.

"They've been separated." Grandpa said in astonishment.

"How can this be?" Daisuke asked. Dark looked at his hands, then at Daisuke.

"I'm out of here!" Dark yelled as his wings appeared on his back. (Let's pretend With, Wiz, Wish… whatever it's called isn't Dark's wings. It won't work. His wings appear and disappear whenever he likes.) He flew up.

"Hey, wait! You can't just leave!" Daisuke yelled.

"I'll be back later!" he yelled back. He flew out a window and away. Daisuke sighed and turned back to the adults.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Is there anything we can do?" His mom asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to figure out a way to put you two back together!" Grandpa said.

"Okay…"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Hm… what do you think? How was it? A little weird…whatever! Review please!


	3. Pervert!

Okay, I've realized that all you people think that it's Harada-san. You're probably right on that one, but… I only have five episodes worth of knowledge (and what I've found out online) on this show and I don't read the mangas. You're going to have to bear with all me because… I don't know. I don't really want to change it to Harada-san. So please excuse me when Daisuke calls them Ms. Harada. (Dark'll call 'em by their real names. Daisuke'll call them by their real names by chapter… 6 or 7. Be patient!) Thank you for your cooperation.

Anyway, here's the chapter for you. Oh, and there's light Riku/Dark in this chapter.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Chapter 3: Pervert!

Dark flew around the city, staying out of site of course. He flew up in down in all directions. _I have my own body! YES!! No more stupid Daisuke!_ Dark thought. Suddenly, he remembered he had a date with Risa. He flew in the direction of where he was supposed to meet Risa. After flying for a few more minutes, he shrugged.

"Nah... I don't really feel like going. I want to enjoy myself!" Dark said. He continued to fly around. He decided to go up to his favorite spot; a small cliff a next to the sea. (is it a lake?) He flew up there and was surprised to see someone standing there. He landed behind her. _**Right** _behind her.

"Hey, Riku." Dark said in an... eccentric... voice as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Ah!" Riku yelled. She was a taken by surprise. She slapped him across the face.

"Oh, it's you, youpervert! Don't do that!" Riku yelled.

"Come on, it was one little kiss. You know, Riku, if you had just shut up, maybe—" Dark began, but Riku interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it!" Riku yelled, "And stop saying my name like that! It's rude and it sounds weird!"

"That's your name, isn't it?" Dark asked acting smart.

"Grrr… fine. Call me whatever you want however you want. I don't care." Riku said as she turned around to look at the view. _And Risa calls him a gentleman…_Riku thought.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on a date with Risa right now! What are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"Ah, whatever. I don't feel like going." Dark said. Riku slapped him again.

"My sister is out in the cold waiting for you. Go!" Riku yelled at him. Dark shrugged.

"No!" He yelled back at her. Riku slapped him again.

"Will you stop doing that!?" Dark asked. His cheek was red and numb.

"Not until you go meet Risa!" Riku yelled.

"I already said I don't want to!" Dark yelled. Riku slapped him twice.

"Stop it!"

"Go!"

"No!"

"Go!"

"What's the point of arguing with this girl? She's too way stubborn." Dark said as he turned around.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I said loud." He said, not caring one bit that she heard. Riku slapped him again.

"That's it." Dark said. His wings reappeared on his back as he picked up Riku and flew into the sky. He flew above the sea/lake.

"Slap me again and I'll drop you!" Dark threatened.

"You wouldn't." Riku said with confidence.

"Oh?" Dark asked as he lowered closer to the water. Riku gripped Dark's arm. She hugged it tightly.

"Put me down!" Riku yelled.

"What? You want to go down?" Dark asked, pretending to mishear her. He went closer down. Riku wrapped her arms around Darks' neck for a better grip.

"Stop it!" she yelled.

"Hm? What? Drop you?" Dark asked, still acting like he was mishearing her. He let go of Riku so she was hanging of his neck. Her feet skimmed across the water. She hugged Dark's neck tighter.

"Okay! I'm sorry for slapping you! Please, take me up!" Riku begged him.

"Good." Dark said as he picked up Riku and went higher. He grinned at Riku, but Riku wasn't looking at him. She was clinging on to him tightly with her eyes closed. Dark stared at her for a long time. She looked really scared.

"It's not like I'd really drop you. I would never do something like that. You know I wouldn't." Dark said. Riku opened her eyes and looked at Dark. She blushed and turned away. He could tell she didn't believe him.

"I'm not going to drop you. Don't worry." Dark tried to comfort her. She still didn't look back at him or reply. She still didn't believe him. He continued to stare at her. It took him a while to realize he was blushing. _Ah, what the heck. _He thought. He moved closer to her and attempted to (you guessed it) kiss her. Riku turned suddenly as his lips touched hers. She blushed madly. There was silence as he pulled away.

"What the heck was that? You pervert!" Riku yelled after a moment. Dark rolled his eyes and sighed. _Should have known…_ he thought.

"You can't say that this time because for one, we know each other now. We're friends." Dark began.

"That's not true!" Riku yelled at him.

"That hurt." Dark said sarcastically.

"Oh, will you cut it out?" Riku asked.

"Anyway, two, you let it happen." Dark pointed out.

"No I didn't! You forced it!" Riku yelled. Dark shook his head and smirked at her.

"No, you saw it coming and you allowed it." Dark said. Riku blushed. She shook her head furiously.

"I did not!" Riku said.

"And three, you enjoyed it."

"EW!! NO, I DIDN'T!!!!!!" Riku screamed.

"Of course you did. You didn't pull back. Besides, who couldn't enjoy one of _my_ kisses?" Dark asked.

"ME, THAT'S WHO!!! How would you like it if I walked up to you and kissed you?" Riku asked. _Wait… that came out wrong. _Riku thought. Dark grinned and was about to answer.

"Don't answer that." Riku said before he could.

"Whatever."

"Just put me down, will you?"

"Fine." Dark replied. He finally landed on the ground and put Riku down. Riku turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dark asked.

"I'm going home. You better go find Risa." Riku said.

"Fine." Dark said as he lifted off the ground. Suddenly, Riku turned around and ran towards Dark.

"Wait!" Riku yelled. Dark stopped and looked back at Riku.

"What?"

"Do you think you can drop me home?" Riku asked. Dark rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever." Dark replied as he picked up Riku again.

"Thanks! Maybe Risa will be there. She probably went home seeing as you left her there for so long." Riku said.

"I'm not even going to argue." Dark said as he began to fly towards Riku's house.

"Excuse me? What did you just say!?" Riku asked angrily.

"Nothing." Dark said, teasing her.

"Ooh… DARK!!" Riku screamed angrily.

**HHHHH**

Risa sat up in her room. She was a little sad that Dark didn't show up. She went outside to the balcony. She leaned on the white railing and stared out into the stars. _Maybe he's just late and he'll come for me here._ She thought. She sat there waiting. Suddenly, she remembered Riku wasn't home.

"I wonder where she went off to. I hope she's not mad at me for leaving her." Risa said to herself, "Why does she hate Dark so much? He's so kind and considerate. Riku just doesn't see the side of him I do."

**HHHHH**

"You're unbelievable!" Riku yelled. Dark was getting very annoyed with all of Riku's constant yelling.

"Do you want me to drop you?" Dark asked.

"That's an empty threat. You said your self, and I quote, 'It's not like I'd really drop you. I would never do something like that. You know I wouldn't.'" Riku pointed out. Dark growled and turned his head.

"Whatever. You're lucky I'm a man of my word." Dark said.

"That's so not true! You—oh no!" Riku yelled in a whisper.

"What?" Dark asked.

"Risa outside at the balcony! She'll see us and think there's something going on between us!" Riku yelled, still whispering. Dark raised on eyebrow. He shook his head.

"Of course she would, with your arms around me like that!" Dark said. Riku quickly took back her arms and blushed. She wanted to hit him and yell at him, but that would just draw Risa's attention. So she just turned away.

"Fine, brake up with Risa. See what I care." Riku said. Dark thought for a moment.

"I have an idea, but you'll have to trust me." Dark said as he reached inside his pocket.

"I don't know if I can do that." Riku said, sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha. Take this." Dark said as he gave Riku a black feather. He quietly chanted something on it.

"What do I do with this?" Riku asked.

"Ssshhh! She's looking this way!" Dark yelled. Suddenly, Dark threw Riku. That's right, he just threw her right into the air and she fell.

"AH!!!!" she screamed. She fell and fell right into a forest. Right when she was bout to hit the ground, the feather lit up and Riku stopped in mid-air. She sighed and panted. Then, suddenly, she fell to the ground with a _thump! _(Can he do that? He can now, apparently…)

"He's going to pay!" Riku screamed. She got up and ran to her house as fast as she could. _This is where track comes in handy!_ She thought.

**HHHHH**

"Dark!" Risa yelled as he flew closer. He came and landed on the balcony.

"Dark, you're here! I knew you'd come." Risa said happily.

"Of course. Sorry I was late." Dark said.

"Why were you late?" Risa asked.

"Well, you see –" Dark began, but was interrupted.

"I can answer that!" Riku yelled. The two looked at the door. Riku was standing there panting very hard. _God she's fast._ Dark thought worriedly.

"Riku? What are you talking about?" Risa asked. She looked at Dark innocently and looked back at Riku. Riku smiled with revenge. Dark shook his head.

"Don't!" he yelled.

"Risa, he was with me!" Riku yelled.

"What!?" Risa asked in disbelief.

"It's a lie!" Dark yelled.

"Shortly after you left, he came in here and just suddenly out of nowhere kissed me! Then, he picked me up and flew away with me! He's a fraud and a cheater and a pervert!" Riku yelled. Risa looked at Dark and stepped away from him.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"NO! Of course it's not true! Why would I, a kind and considerate gentleman, do something like that?" Dark asked her.

"He's the liar!" Riku yelled.

"Who are you going to believe? Me, the kind and considerate gentleman, or your sister?" Dark asked as if it was obvious she'd choose him. Riku and Risa looked at him with a 'duh, sister!' look.

"Well, okay, got to go! Bye!" Dark said as he jumped off the balcony and flew away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Risa yelled after him, "Man, he got away. We'll get him next time." Risa turned around and looked at where Riku was standing before. She wasn't there anymore.

"Riku?" Risa asked.

**HHHHH**

Riku sat down on her bed and lied down. She laughed hard. _That's what he gets!_ She thought. She laughed even more. Suddenly, she blushed. _Wow…just today I was so depressed and angry. Now, I'm laughing my heart out. Maybe Dark isn't so bad. _Riku thought. She thought longer. Suddenly, she remembered when she kissed her **again**. She blushed deeply. _Maybe not…_

**HHHHH**

Daisuke sat in his room. He was thinking about Risa and Dark. _Now that we're separate, I can't stop him from being with Ms. Harada. I can't stop him. This is terrible. Ms. Harada will never like me at this rate!_

"Oh… stupid Dark!" Daisuke yelled.

"Hey!" Dark yelled as he came in through the window.

"Ah! Oh, it's you, Dark. You're back." Daisuke said. Dark's wings disappeared as he stretched a little.

"Yeah, I went out." Dark said. Daisuke eyed him angrily.

"You were with Ms. Harada, weren't you?" Daisuke yelled.

"Yeah, you guessed it. Riku is such a pain. She slapped me like million times." Dark explained, rubbing his cheek.

"Riku? You mean the older Ms. Harada? Why were you with her?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh yeah, you were talking about Risa. Well, I…" Dark began.

"You were with her too?!" Daisuke yelled.

"Yeah, but…" Dark said, remembering what happened out on the balcony. Luckily, the phone ran before he had to say it.

"Hello, you've reached the Niwa residence. Daisuke speaking." Daisuke greeted.

"Niwa, it's terrible! I broke up with Dark!" Risa wailed.

"What? You did?" Daisuke said with a grin. Dark waited for him to be done. Finally, Daisuke hung up. He looked at him with a happy, grinning face.

"It was Risa, wasn't it?" Dark asked.

"Yup." Daisuke said happily.

"Don't smile!" Dark yelled at him.

"You kissed the older Ms. Harada, and then flew away with her?" Daisuke asked.

"No! I didn't! Riku was the one who was lying. I ran into her somewhere near the shore and I guess I made her mad because she broke us up!" Dark explained. He didn't even go in to the details.

"Whatever. We'll talk later. Let's go talk to Mom and Grandpa." Daisuke said as he led Dark downstairs.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Now it's getting interesting! Well, maybe not, but whatever. Hm… I think Risa is going to be pretty OOC in this story… she'll probably be a lot more nice and a lot less bratty. Whatever, I'm sure we'll all like her better that way 'cause she's so annoying the way she normally is!! At lease that's what I think. Anyway, review please!


	4. Wrong About You

Hm… I'm wondering… are there any Daisuke/Risa fans? Anyway, please R&R!

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Chapter 4: Wrong About You

"Mom! Dark's back!" Daisuke yelled. His mom and Grandpa looked up from what they were doing.

"So you're finally back." Grandpa said.

"Good, now we can find a way to put you two back together!" Emiko said. Daisuke sighed. He actually didn't want to now. Dark gave no comment, but Daisuke was sure he liked having a body to himself.

"Do we really _have_ to? I kind of like having my own body." Daisuke admitted. _If he and Ms. Harada broke up, there's nothing stopping me from wanting my own body! _Daisuke thought.

"Yeah, right. No offense, but do you really think I'm going to join bodies again with this guy? You gotta be kidding me." Dark said.

"Hey!"

"But then… I won't also be the grandmother of the Phantom Thief! Daisuke and his Sacred Maiden, what's her name… Risa, won't have a son who'll also be Dark!" Emiko wailed.

"A son? MOM!!" Daisuke yelled, blushing like crazy. Dark held back his laughter.

"Oh, well, if you're worried about that, then forget it. Risa and I will have a kid with as much power as, well, me. He'll be much better than any kid Daisuke could have." Dark said.

"WHAT?!" Daisuke yelled.

"But… he won't be my grandchild… well, okay." Emiko said finally. Grandpa thought for a moment.

"Well, I suppose we could leave you two separate, but… I'm not sure what the outcome will be. You two will have to be careful. And you can never tell anyone about this. That'll just cause more chaos." Grandpa explained. Daisuke nodded. _Sure, as long as I don't have to share a body with **him, **I'm fine with it._ He thought.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Dark said as his wings reappeared. He walked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Daisuke asked.

"To get Risa back." Dark said as he opened the door and flew away. Daisuke followed him hastily.

"What!? No!" Daisuke yelled after him. He grabbed his coat and ran as fast as he could to Risa's house.

**HHHHH**

Riku sat lied down on her bed and got under the covers. She was a little chilly after being out all night. She was also pretty tired. It was already kind of late. She closed her eyes and was about to go to sleep when she heard footsteps coming from her balcony. Riku got up and looked to see who it was. Her good friend Dark. She frantically locked the door and closed the curtains. She heard muffled noises coming from outside and she knew he was yelling at her. Luckily, she couldn't understand one word he was saying. _He should go away soon, right?_ She asked herself. Suddenly, he started banging against the door.

"Mm, iku… hm me in…. uhn, emn down the house!" Dark yelled.

"I know you're not gonna break down my house!" Riku yelled. But of course, Dark couldn't understand her.

"What?" he asked. Riku rolled her eyes. She opened the curtains and looked at Dark through the glass sliding doors. Riku stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go away!" She yelled. Dark was getting annoyed he put his hand on the door handle and pulled it opened, breaking the door open.

"Hey! You broke it! You better pay to have it fixed!" Riku yelled.

"Look who's talking. YOU better tell Risa you were lying about what you said about me. You better fix this." Dark demanded.

"Why should I?" Riku asked.

"Stubborn as ever… just do it!" Dark yelled. Riku was getting annoyed, but she held back her anger.

"Forget it. I'm not going to." Riku said, stubbornly.

"You know, I _can _break down the house." Dark threatened an empty threat.

"Yeah, right. You're too nice of a guy to do that." Riku said. She blushed and turned around. That sounded more like a compliment than an insult. _That didn't come out right…_ she thought. Dark grinned.

"Nice, am I? And do I see you blushing?" Dark asked, teasing her. Riku blushed even harder.

"No! I'm not blushing! I'm not!" Riku yelled. Dark chuckled and stepped in front of her.

"You know, you're cute when you're blushing." Dark said. She blushed harder, if that's possible. Her whole face was a bright crimson. She slapped Dark. _Don't tell me he's… flirting… with me…_ Riku thought angrily, but without ceasing to blush.

"Do you have to slap me every time I—" Dark started, but of course, Riku interrupted.

"Every time you make a move on me? Yes!" Riku yelled.

"Aw come on. Don't be like that." Dark said.

"Fine! I'll tell Risa, but only if you leave me alone!" Riku yelled. Dark grinned.

"Fine. You know, if you hadn't been so stubborn in the beginning, you wouldn't have had to go through that extreme embarrassment." Dark said, making Riku even angrier. She slapped him again.

"Ow! Will you stop it!?" Dark asked, for his cheek was starting to throb. Riku turned her head away with a 'hmph!'

"Well, you know, you wouldn't have had to go through that extreme pain if you had just **shut up**!!" Riku yelled. Dark shrugged.

"It didn't really hurt that much." Dark said, haughtily. Riku wanted to slap him again, but she didn't… for some reason. (She can't be like a slap-o-matic! But… there may be another reason! giggles happily)

"Whatever, you big liar. Now, back to the original subject. What do I tell Risa?" Riku asked. Dark thought for a moment. Then, he grinned at Riku. Riku didn't know what he was thinking, but she knew she wouldn't like it.

"Tell her that you only said that because you were jealous. You made up all of that. That's just what you wished had happened." Dark explained in a teasing voice.

"EW!! Yeah, right! I'm not going to say that!" Riku said blushing again.

"She's blushing again. And what can that mean?" Dark asked, simply teasing her even more.

"STOP IT!!" Riku yelled. She was about to slap him again, but Dark caught her hand.

"Not this time. Now, just go!" Dark yelled as he pushed her out of her room.

"Fine!" she yelled back. She walked towards Risa's room. Without even knocking, she opened the door.

"Riku?" Risa asked. Riku blushed madly.

"Uh, hi, Ms. Harada." Daisuke said. He was sitting next to Risa on the bed.

"Niwa? What are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"Uh, nothing." He replied. _Ooh… how do I do this now?_ Riku asked herself. Suddenly, she saw Dark's head through the window. He lipped out 'Do it now!' to her. She lipped back 'How? I can't!'

"What are you doing, Riku?" Risa asked as she looked at the window. No one was there. Riku sighed.

"What I said before… was all a lie." Riku admitted.

"What?" Risa asked.

"What I'm trying to say is…Dark didn't do all those things I said he did." Riku explained. Daisuke shook his head. _Don't do it, Ms. Harada!_ He thought.

"What!? Then why did you sat he did?" Risa asked, getting up.

"Because…" Riku began. She sighed, "… I was jealous. I guess."

"What!?" Daisuke asked, yelling loudly.

"What!? How could you be so selfish, Riku?" Risa asked her. _Look who's talking…_ Riku thought.

"I don't know." Riku said. She looked back at the window. Dark was there and he was grinning. Riku suddenly got very annoyed. She clenched her fists. She wanted to scream, but she didn't.

"I suppose I just couldn't stand… seeing you with him. I… um… wanted him… so," she stopped, "… so much."

"Oh, Riku, how could you? Come on, Niwa! We have to find him!" Risa said as she pulled on Daisuke's hand

"But…" Daisuke started.

"No buts! My poor Dark is out there somewhere feeling so bad! We have to find him!" Risa yelled, tugging on his arm. Daisuke didn't reply. He simply shook his head.

"Don't you understand, Niwa? I love him." Risa said, so innocently. That did it. "Please, Niwa, we have to go find him."

"No!" he snapped back at her. Risa stared at him.

"What?" Risa asked. Daisuke had never snapped back at her before.

"No! I you want to find him, you do it! I don't to be part of it!" Daisuke yelled. He stood up and simply walked out.

"Niwa?" Risa asked. She turned to Riku.

"Did I say something?" she asked. Riku shook her head. Her heart ached for Daisuke. She knew how he felt.

"Riku?" Risa asked.

"You're so stupid, Risa!" Riku yelled as she ran off. She ran back to her room and slammed the door. Risa was confused. Somehow, she had made everyone sad or mad or distressed. She didn't know what to do. Should she find Dark or find Daisuke or talk to Riku? She was totally and completely confused. She sat down on her bed and started crying.

**HHHHH**

Riku sat on her bed. Her heart still ached for Daisuke even though his would never ache so much for her. _He feels nothing for me. He breaks my heart. Yet I still ache for him. _Riku thought sadly. Suddenly, Dark came back in.

"What the heck happened in there?" Dark asked.

"Just go away!" Riku yelled.

"What?" Dark asked. He could tell that Riku wasn't just kidding around like before. He stepped towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just LEAVE!" she screamed. Dark stepped back.

"Fine, but I'll be back." He said as he went out the broken sliding doors. He shut them as best he could, but they were clearly broken. He flew away.

Riku went under the covers and curled up. _I shouldn't have to feel so bad for him. But I can't help it. I love him…_ Riku thought sadly. She loved him, she loved oh so much. But he just didn't return the feelings. He loved Risa. And just like her, she didn't return the feelings. He was clueless of Riku's feelings just like Risa was clueless of Daisuke's. Riku wiped away a tear that dropped down her face. She got up and went outside. She went back atop the cliff._ Hopefully Dark won't show up again._ She thought. She sat down and looked out at the stars and the water glimmering in their light.

**HHHHH**

Daisuke sat in his bed. _All she cares about is Dark…_ eh thought. It was always Dark. Dark, Dark, Dark, Dark. That's all she ever thought about. She never cared for him at all. It was pointless to continue to try. Dark stole her heart. It was over. There was no point in trying anymore.

"STUPID DARK!!" He yelled. Dark ruined everything. He ruined all his chances with Risa. Suddenly, Dark flew in through the window.

"Hey, Daisuke. You okay?" Dark asked. Daisuke clenched his fists.

"Will you please just go?" Daisuke asked as nicely as he could.

"What?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!!" Daisuke shouted.

"What? Where am I supposed to go?" Dark asked.

"I don't care! Just get out of my life!" Daisuke yelled. Dark shrugged. He flew right out the window. (Wow… poor Dark. Nobody wants him.)

**HHHHH**

Riku sat out on the cliff. She stared out into the stars. This was her favorite place to just sit around and think. It was a great way to get away from everything. She sighed. Everything was messed. She couldn't have Daisuke. She just couldn't. He loved Risa. But Risa didn't love him back. He loved Dark. And Dark just didn't care for her. He blew her off on a date just because he didn't feel like going! Everything was messed up. _How is it supposed to be?_ Riku asked herself. _Everyone's dreams shattered?_

"I thought I'd find you here." Said a familiar voice.

"Not you again." Riku said as she rolled her eyes and turned around to see Dark. "What are you doing here, Dark?"

"This is my favorite place to hang around. Is there a problem with that?" Dark asked.

"Yeah. It's my favorite place, also. But whatever." Riku said as she turned back to the view. Dark came and sat beside Riku.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dark asked.

"Yeah. I always dreamed my true love would someday bring me here." Riku explained. Dark chuckled.

"It won't be so romantic if you come here everyday." Dark pointed out.

"Sure it will. Besides, I can't help coming here. I love it." Riku said. Suddenly, she remembered saying something just like that. _I can't help it. I love him. _She remembered the words. She looked down in depression.

"What's eating you?" Dark asked. Riku sighed. _I could tell him, right? He's a 'man of his word'._ Riku thought.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked. Dark nodded.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well… I like Daisuke Niwa. You know him, if I'm right." Riku said.

"You like Daisuke!? Are you kidding me?" Dark asked in laughter.

"Stop it! He's a lot kinder and more considerate and more of a gentleman than you!" Riku yelled.

"And dumber…" Dark mumbled. Riku sighed.

"Say what you want about him. I'm in **love** with him." Riku said. She clasped her mouth. It just slipped out. Dark's eyes widened.

"Wow. Oh… I see why you're so depressed. He loves Risa." Dark said.

"Yeah. And she loves… well, you." Riku explained.

"Yeah, she does." Dark said proudly. Riku hit the back of his head.

"Stop it. None of us can be happy and it's kind of all your fault." Riku pointed out.

"What? How is it my fault?" Dark asked.

"Because I love Niwa. He loves Risa. Therefore I can't be happy. Risa loves you. Therefore Niwa can't be happy, making me even more unhappy. And since you don't love her the way she loves you, she can't be happy, making me **and** Niwa unhappy making me even more unhappy. It's fault that I'm unhappy and it's your fault that everyone's unhappy." Riku explained.

"Well, it's not my fault. I just don't like her that way. I can't just force myself to like her." Dark pointed out. Riku hadn't thought of it that way.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry. It's just that… I've loved him for a long time now and I've sort of always known that we wouldn't end up together. But now… I actually realized it. And now everything's falling apart." Riku explained as she looking down at her shoes. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't help it. I'm in love with him. But I know I'll never have him so I can never be happy. And even worse, he can't be happy either." Riku said as a tear fell. Dark stared at her.

"Are you crying? Don't cry!" Dark yelled. He absolutely despised crying.

"I'm not crying." Riku said as she stood up and turned away. Dark stood up as well.

"Yes, you are. Please don't cry. Everything will be okay." Dark said as he stepped closer to Riku.

"No, it won't!" Riku said as she began to cry harder. She wanted to punch herself for crying in front of Dark.

"What can I do? Do you want me to fall in love with Risa? Will that make you happy?" Dark asked. Riku shook her head.

"No, I couldn't force that on you for my happiness." Riku said. Suddenly, it started to rain lightly. She looked up into the sky and watched the rain fall.

"But it's also for Daisuke and Risa's happiness. That seems like a good reason to force me." Dark said. Riku managed a small chuckle.

"But what about your happiness?" she asked as she turned to face Dark. Dark smiled.

"Ah, it doesn't matter." Dark said. Riku smiled at him.

"I was wrong about you, Dark. You are a gentleman. And you are kind and very considerate." Riku finally admitted. She hugged him. Dark blushed in surprise. After a moment, he hugged her back. And they stood there, in the rain.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Hee hee hee… so ADORABLE!!!!!! Riku&Dark forever! Give me lots of reviews and I'll update very soon!

P.S. Does anyone know the names of some of Riku or Risa's friends? If you do, please tell me. I'll need them for a future chapter. If not, I'll just make up some people. Oh, and does anyone know the teacher's name? I called her Ms. Izuna since I didn't know, but I'll gladly change it if I knew his/her real name.


	5. FYI, Niwa

Next chapter, finally! No, I didn't have writer's block.I got really shy about putting this up because… well, it's really weird and dramatic! But whatever. I reallyhope you like it. Large emphasis on really.R&R soon!

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Chapter 5: FYI, Niwa

Riku woke up the next in her bed. She was still wearing the same clothes from the day before. She was a little confused about what happened last night. The memories of what happened after she hugged Dark were a little fuzzy. She blushed remembering when it happened. But she just couldn't remember what happened after that. She didn't even remember coming back home going to bed. _Was that a dream?_ Riku asked herself. She sighed as she got up and went to wash her face.

"I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday, I don't remember anything after _that_ happened, and I just magically appeared at home in bed. That was probably a dream." Riku said.

"Riku?" Risa asked as she entered the bathroom.

"Oh, Risa." Riku said as she turned around to face Risa. There was a long silence as the two just stared at each other. Risa's face a stained wet and red. Riku could tell she was up all night crying. Riku went and hugged Risa.

"I'm sorry for what I said Risa. And for breaking up you and Dark." Riku said as she pulled back.

"Everyone was mad at me for things I didn't understand. Today I'm going to find Dark. Hopefully he'll still want to go out with me." Risa said. Riku blushed a tad.

"I'm sure he will." Riku reassured her. Risa smiled at her sister.

"But… do you think Niwa is still mad at me?" she asked. Riku blushed even more.

"I… I don't know."

"Why was he mad at me? Do you know?" Risa asked. Riku paused. She couldn't tell her, it wouldn't be right. If anyone should tell her, it should be Daisuke. Then, she shook her head.

"No." she replied.

"Okay. And are you still mad at me?" Risa asked.

"No."

"Why were you mad at me?" Risa asked. (She asks way too many questions, doesn't she?)

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Riku said.

"It's okay. Let's forget about it go get ready for school." Risa said in her normal mood.

"Okay!" Riku said, also more cheerful. The two got ready for school and went on the train together.

**HHHHH**

After school, Risa ran up to Daisuke, who hadn't spoken at all in class. He hadn't raised his hand once or participated at all in class. He always just sat there, staring at nothing. The teacher had almost sent him to the nurse. He seemed so lifeless. Risa was almost sure he was still mad at her. She decided she had to talk to him.

"Niwa?" she asked. He didn't reply. "Are you mad at me?" He still didn't reply.

"I guess you are. Why? You haven't participated or talked at all in class. I'm sorry for whatever I did! I don't want you to be mad at me." Risa said. Daisuke didn't reply at first.

Behind a tree, Riku watched the two. She stayed hidden and listened in on their talk. She didn't want to miss it. It was important. Even though she knew eavesdropping wasn't good, she had to do it. She had to listen in.

"I'm not angry with you." Daisuke said, finally.

"Then what's the matter?" Risa asked. Daisuke sighed, looking down at the ground. He took a deep breathe and looked up at her finally.

"Listen, Ms. Harada, this going to be hard, but you'll have to understand. I don't want you to ever talk to me again. I don't want to be a part of your life and I don't want you in mine. We **_can't _**be friends anymore!" Daisuke said harshly. Risa was shocked silent. Her eyes were wide and watery. Daisuke turned around and walked away as Risa broke into tears. Riku came out from behind the trees.

"Oh, Risa!" Riku said as she hugged her sister. She looked at Riku with tear-filled eyes.

"You heard, then?" she asked. Riku nodded.

"Why? Why did he say that? Why is he so angry with me?" Risa asked.

"I don't know." Riku said, struggling not to let out the truth. "I'll be right back." She said as she ran after Daisuke.

"Niwa!" she yelled after him.

"What?" he asked as he stopped, but didn't turn around.

"How dare you say that to my sister. What happened to all that stuff you told me a few days ago?" Riku asked him.

"That's stuff of the past. I'm not going through this anymore." Daisuke said as he ran off. Riku didn't even bother following him. She felt bad for him alright, but what he said to Risa was way too harsh. _He can't take out his pain on Risa._ Riku thought as she went back to Risa.

"Riku? What happened?" Risa asked, still in tears. She didn't answer her question, she couldn't. Riku sighed.

"Let's go home." Riku said.

**HHHHH**

Daisuke stood in his room. He stared at his picture of Risa. He no longer saw all the beauty in it that he used to always see. He covered it up and took it outside. He threw it inside the garbage can. _No more._ He said to himself. He went back inside and sat in his room. He couldn't take it anymore. It was always Dark. Well, he was sick of him. He was sick and tired of feeling the pain. He was sick of being Dark's second. He wanted no more. He would find new love. He would make other friends. He didn't want to ever here the words "Risa Harada" again, as well as the words "Dark" and "Riku". He was done with them.

**HHHHH**

Riku sat in her room as well. Risa had gone straight to her room the minute they got home so Riku was left by herself. She couldn't believe what Daisuke had said. It was so unlike him. But she understood his pain. It was the pain she had always felt.

_Flashback_

"_So, Niwa, what did you want to talk to me about?" Riku asked as she sat down next to Daisuke on the wooden park bench. He had asked her to meet him in the park because he had something important to talk to her about. He looked oh so flustered and he was blushing a great deal._

"_Listen, Ms. Harada, this is going to be kind of unbelievable, but it's true." Daisuke explained. _What is he getting at? _She thought. Daisuke blushed harder._

"_I'm just gonna come right out and say it, okay?" Daisuke asked._

"_Okay." Riku said, nodding her head. She blushed a little. Daisuke took a deep breathe. _

"_I like… your sister." Daisuke confessed. Riku didn't respond at first._

"_WHAT?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Daisuke covered her mouth quickly, making her blush a little more. He looked around to make sure no one was watching._

"_Shush! Someone might hear you!" Daisuke said as he removed his hand. Riku blushed a tad._

"_How? Since when? … And **why**?" Riku said as if liking Risa was an impossible. Daisuke blushed even more._

"_I don't know. It's just that… when I'm around her, I feel so… nice. And she's so nice and beautiful." Daisuke explained, turning super red._

"_Um, you realize we're twins, right?" Riku asked. Daisuke stared at Riku. He knew they were twins, but… they were so different._

"_Um, take no offense by this, but... you're just different. I mean, you're beautiful, too, but…" Riku blushed here, " … but she… her long, silky, chocolate colored hair… her glimmering brown eyes… her soft, smooth skin… her—" Daisuke went on about Risa until Riku stopped him._

"_Okay! Okay! I get it. She's still my sister, you know." Riku said, a little annoyed and little creeped out. _

"_Sorry." Daisuke apologized. Riku rolled her eyes and stood up._

"_So, is that it?" Riku asked._

"_Kind of, but…"_

"_Well, then I'll be going now." Riku said as she started on her way off. _Niwa and Risa… I guess it could happen._ Riku thought. _

"_Hey, wait!" Daisuke yelled after her._

"_What?" Riku asked, turning back to him. _

"_I was kinda hoping you'd… you know… help me out a little. You know, tell me some things she likes or places she likes and I could take her to or when she's busy or not." Daisuke explained. Riku rolled her eyes again._

"_No, I think you're okay. Besides, I'm not going to spend my day or time telling you facts about Risa." Riku said as she turned back around to walk away._

"_Hey, wait!" Daisuke yelled as he ran after her._

"_You're just gonna say no and walk away?" Daisuke asked. Riku nodded._

"_Yup." She replied. Daisuke stopped following her._

"_Man, she's so stubborn… and so harsh…" Daisuke mumbled._

"_I heard that!" Riku yelled, but she didn't stop walking._

"Things are so different now…it's like a neck and neck battle between the four of us." Riku said with a sigh. Things were already getting worse. Riku found that she was spending a lot of time in her room thinking. She thought more about what Daisuke had said.

"_We **can't** be friends anymore!" _He had said so harshly. Riku still couldn't believe he said that. It was so unlike him. He was always considerate of others feelings and tried his best not to hurt them… especially Risa. But now… the way he yelled at her… it was terrible.

"How is she?" a familiar voice asked as he entered the room. Riku jumped in surprise. She turned to the broken sliding doors to see Dark.

"Oh, you're back." Riku said as she got up.

"I said I would be. So how is she?" he asked again.

"Not good. She's in her room crying right now." Riku explained. "Hey, wait. How'd you know what happened?"

"Ah, I have a way of knowing these kinds of things." Dark said.

"Yeah, right. You were spying on her, weren't you?" Riku asked. Dark turned his head in shame.

"You did it, too." Dark said. Riku stuck her tongue out at him and turned her head as well.

"Maybe you should go talk to her. I bet you could make her feel better." Riku suggested. Dark shrugged.

"I doubt it. I don't think she likes me that way anymore." Dark said. Riku turned back to him and gave him a 'are you crazy?' look.

"Are you kidding me? She said she loves you!" Riku yelled. Dark turned back to her.

"Are you serious?" Dark asked.

"Why do you think Niwa is so angry with her? He was there when she said it!" Riku yelled.

"Oh… well that explains a lot. But… I feel bad for her. I just don't feel that way for her. I know I said I could fall in love with her, but…" Dark stopped. Riku blushed and turned away.

"Oh. So that wasn't just a dream." Riku said, embarrassed. She remembered what she did again.

"Of course it wasn't. Why would you think that? Oh, I get it. You thought something as great as getting a hug from _me_ was too good to be real." Dark said, teasing her again.

"No! First of all, I hugged you!" Riku yelled. After hearing herself, she blushed madly. Dark chuckled.

"If you were wondering how you got home, I brought you back. You didn't pull back and you know I wouldn't so we kind of just stood there hugging. After a while, you just fell asleep in my arms. I took you back here and put you in bed." Dark explained. Riku's face turned a **very** bright scarlet. _How did I fall asleep while hugging him? Oh, I can't believe myself!_ Riku said in her head. Suddenly, Dark grinned.

"Hey, now you're the pervert! You hugged a stranger!" Dark said. Riku blushed.

"No! First of all, that's not perverted thing to do!" Riku pointed out.

"You should know…"

"Shut up! Second, we're friends now." Riku pointed out. Dark rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Yesterday when I kiss you we're not friends, but suddenly when you do something stupid, we're the best of friends. That's perfect." Dark said with sarcasm.

"I never said the best of friends! And hey, kissing me more was perverted than hugging you." Riku said.

"Once again, you should know…"

"Stop it! And third, you hugged me back!" Riku yelled.

"Well, you kissed me back so I guess you have no right to call me pervert." Dark said.

"Whatever. It's not like I call your pervert anymore…" Riku mumbled.

"You called me pervert yesterday!" Dark yelled.

"Oh, enough!" Riku yelled. She marched right to the door and opened it.

"I'm going out and you better not follow me!" Riku yelled as she walked out and slammed the door behind her. As she passed Risa's locked door, she was filled with pain, anger, sorrow, and much confusion once more. She went downstairs and left.

Riku walked around the neighborhood, thinking more about Daisuke and Risa. She also had new thoughts… about Dark. He was much kinder and cooler and nicer than she had thought. She was actually becoming good friends with him even though she only really got to know the day before. _I guess I could let Risa date him._ Riku thought. But the minute she thought about Risa and him together, she was filled with different emotions. She was confused about them. Suddenly, she saw Daisuke's house. It made Riku feel sad and depressed and confused all over again. Suddenly, she heard noises coming from the back. Without warning, Daisuke came from the back.

"Oh, it's you." Daisuke said. The cold in his voice gave Riku the chills. Then, she realized something. _If he doesn't want Risa to be a part of his life, then what about me?_ She thought. She was pretty sure of the answer.

"Listen, just go. I don't feel like talking right now." Daisuke said. Riku clenched her fists.

"I have something to say to you, Niwa." Riku said, firmly.

"What?"

"You have no right to treat Risa like that. I understand that you're hurt right now, but you can't just go and take it out on Risa. She has no idea about your feelings for her. She is completely clueless about why you're acting this way." Riku said.

"That's exactly it. She has no idea about my feelings for her. I've devoted my whole life to her and she's so clueless." Daisuke began, but Riku didn't let him finish.

"I don't want to hear it!" Riku snapped back at him, "You think that you're in so much pain. You think that you're all alone and no one understands you. Well, you're wrong. I understand you. But you have no idea what the meaning of pain is. I do. Maybe she's clueless about you're feelings, but you're not any different from her." Riku said, tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Daisuke asked.

"FYI, Niwa, I love you." Daisuke's eyes widened, "But you're just as clueless as her. You're too busy being 'devoted' to her that you haven't realized how much I've loved you. I'm sitting here watching my love give his heart to my little twin sister. How do you think I feel?" Riku started to cry, "And then I see my love get crushed by my sister. I see how you feel and it hurts me even more. Then, she started dating this Dark guy. You may think you're agonizing over it, but think about me. Then, she goes and falls in love with Dark and you start acting up. You say all these cruel things to my sister. How do you think I feel?" Suddenly, it started raining, "Do you know how confused I am right now? Do know how much pain I'm going through? The more pain you feel, the more pain I feel and added to the pain I hold alone. Stab me through the heart, I dare you. That won't even compare to the pain I'm feeling. You think you're in so much pain, but guess what? I'm worse." Riku shouted. She was crying so hard by now. It had started to pour now. Riku turned around and ran away. Daisuke stood there in the rain, watching her run away. He had no idea how she felt.

**HHHHH**

When Riku got home, she locked herself in her room as well. She was glad that Dark wasn't still there. She curled up under the covers and cried. How would he react? Would life be different? Would it all be so awkward? She cried harder. She never wanted to tell him that way. She knew that when she told him it would be a real awkward and shocking thing, but she never thought she would shout at him the way she did. Now, she was starting to feel bad about what _she_ said to Daisuke. Confused was only one word to describe Riku's feelings and pain. Everything was messed up. How could she ever talk to him again? She was sure he wouldn't be able to talk to her either. And at the rate it was going, Risa wouldn't be able to pull the two together. She also needed to patch things up with Daisuke. The way things were going, it looked like Riku would never talk to Daisuke again. And it hurt. She did still love him even after all that had happened. So much hurt and pain was running through Riku.

Soon, she fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was kinda late. _I must have fallen asleep._ She thought. She got up and washed her face. Then, she went to see how Risa was doing. She knocked on the door, but there was no reply. So Riku just went right in. She couldn't find Risa anywhere. _I guess she went out. I hope she's feeling better._ Riku thought as she went back to her room. Suddenly, she started thinking about Risa and Daisuke again. She sighed.

"I have to get my mind off them. Maybe I'll read my book. That should make me stop thinking about all this." Riku said as she looked through her stuff to find her book. Suddenly, she remembered that she left it in her parents' room. She opened the two doors into their huge master bedroom.

Her jawdropped as she saw who was lying down on the bed.

"What the heck are you doing!" Riku asked, her voice getting louder.

"Huh? Oh, hey Riku. Just lying down." Dark replied calmly. Riku stared at him like he was crazy. He seemed like it, anyway.

"In my parents' bedroom?" Riku asked. Dark shrugged.

"It's a nice bed, you know. And—" Dark began, but Riku didn't let him finish.

"Don't you have your own house or something?" Riku asked.

"I was kind of kicked out, if you know what I mean." Dark explained.

"By who!" Riku asked. She never thought of Dark as the kind of guy that someone would just kick out. OR the kind of guy that would let someone kick him out. Dark didn't really seemed to care. He shrugged.

"Ah, someone." Dark replied plainly. Riku rolled her eyes. _Dang, this guys such a bum!_ Riku thought.

"Well, couldn't you at least ask me? Or even Risa? Or someone?" Riku asked, angrily.

"Sorry. No one was home anyway… Anyway, can I stay here for a couple of nights?" Dark asked.

"What?" Riku asked, "Are you crazy?"

"Come on, we're good friends, remember? Like I said, I was kicked out of where I live. I need a place to stay in for a couple of nights." Dark said. Riku held back from slapping Dark across the face.

"Ooh…" Riku held back from screaming 'NO!' at him, "…fine." She said finally. Dark smiled.

"Good. I'll stay here in this room since your parents aren't coming back any time soon. So can you get me a some soda? And are you a good cook? I'm getting kind of hungry. Can you go cook me something? Oh, and I'll need some pillows and blankets and—" **_SLAP!_** Riku slapped Dark across the face.

"Ow! That hurt!" Dark yelled as he put his hand on his extremely red cheek. Riku turned her back to him.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I did it." Riku said with a snicker. She walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Dark rolled his eyes as he went into the bathroom to get a small hand towel. He ran it under cold water, rolled it up, and placed it on his cheek.

"She's gotta stop doing that." Dark said as he sat on the bed. He sighed as his stomach grumbled.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Ha ha… don't treat Riku like a personal maid or she'll slap you! Hopefully that'll be the last slapbecause it's getting very annoying... Anyways, review please! I'll be waiting!


End file.
